This invention relates to apparatus in the production of fruit pieces for use in the many types of mixed drinks which are served in bars, restaurants, clubs, ships, airlines, homes and etc.
The problem with cutting fruit with a knife and one slice per stroke is it takes a lot of time, energy and can be hazardous to one's appendages (fingers) when in a hurry or tired.
The only items on the market to perform this function are knives which are slow and inconsistent in the size of the finished product.